1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottle opener. In particular, the present invention relates to a bottle opener for removing a cap from a bottle.
2. Description of Related Art
Various bottle openers with different design ideas have been developed. A typical bottle opener includes a central opening with a protruded portion formed on a perimeter delimiting the central opening. However, removal of a cap from a bottle to be opened may not be smoothly achieved, as the opener is apt to slip from the cap. Further, the opener is in point contact with the cap during the removal operation such that the user must hold the opener at a position adjacent to the cap, resulting in a short arm of force. Thus, a relatively large force must be applied for removing the cap from the bottle along a direction toward the cap. As a result, the user risks injury by the teeth of the cap when the fingers come into contact with the cap during the removal operation.